


Magnet

by catemonsterq



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland (Marvel), F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catemonsterq/pseuds/catemonsterq
Summary: I pinned her to the wall and said -“I want to take you home, I want to take you home, think about it”She threw me to the floor and said“I want to take you home, I want to take you home, think about it”- Punch BrothersOr, Tony's parties are Epic





	Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> After posting Someone to be Good For, I told craftingkatie I wanted to write more Clint/Darcy but didn't have any ideas. She challenged me with 3 things and this is the first one I've completed. Title and general inspiration come from the Punch Brothers song "Magnet".

Darcy’s morning had started perfectly. Sunlight was streaming through the crack in the curtains of their bedroom, the beam of light warming her neck. Clint had just rolled over to press his body up against her back, the hard line of his erection making itself known against her ass. Truly, better wake up calls did not exist.

Clint’s hand wrapped around her waist and moved up to cup at her breast over the thin cotton of her t-shirt. He traced circles around her nipple until it formed a stiff peak, “Good morning,” he whispered into her ear as he tugged the lobe gently into his mouth.

Darcy could feel the wetness between her legs growing, answering the call of his own need. She turned her face to kiss him and was slowly working her tongue across his lips when his cell phone vibrated against the table, once, twice, three times. She pulled back, a groan of frustration crossing her lips. “These fucking briefings in the morning are going to be the death of me, Clint,” she rolled over on to her back to stare up at him.

A smirk crosses his face, “Darcy, I think if they __were_ _ fucking briefings you’d be much more interested in them.”

“Ugh, I hate you,” she says to him, gently slapping his arm. “Go, be briefed. But come finish what you started when you’re done?” Darcy sits up in bed and doesn’t stop the wide neck of her shirt from falling down her shoulder, knowing the sight will only drive Clint a little crazier.

Clint’s eyes darken and he leans in to kiss her sweetly, “I’ll try and make it brief,” he winks and gets out of bed before Darcy can smack him for the terrible joke, then dresses to leave.

It was not brief. Darcy had drifted back to sleep happily thinking about what would happen when Clint woke her next, but it was Jarvis who dragged her from sleep. “Miss Lewis? Pepper has asked for your company in her suite.”

Darcy threw a pillow against the opposite wall, “Go away, I don’t want any.”

Darcy was certain that if an AI could tap its feet and huff in annoyance, Jarvis would be doing that at her bedside now. “Miss Lewis, I would just like to remind you that Sir is throwing a party tonight and Miss Potts does insist upon a dress code for such affairs.”

“Ugh, fine, Jarvis. Tell her I’ll be up in fifteen minutes and if there’s not coffee someone will die.”

Tony’s parties had always been legendary, but once they’d all moved into Avengers Tower the parties changed. Previously, Tony would have been lucky to personally know 20 of the guests in attendance - not that he cared, the alcohol and the drugs were all that mattered then. Now when Tony threw a party the guest list was exclusive, Avengers and close-associates only. Occasionally an A-List celebrity if they happened to be around, but then there were all the NDAs and security clearance forms to fill out. Really, the tightened guest list just made the whole shindig more fun.

Even though it was just going to be the Avengers and their significant others tonight, Pepper was insisting on a black tie dress code and an afternoon of pampering for the ladies. Darcy got up from her bed and shot a quick text to Clint, “Not brief enough, Barton. Pepper called me away.” She’s on her way up to Pepper’s when his reply comes through.

“Shame, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I left.”

Darcy let out a small, frustrated groan before responding, “Not helping, Mister.”

Pepper greeted her at the door with a mimosa and silk robe in hand and Darcy spent the next 4 hours being passed between a manicurist, hair stylists, and a makeup artist. She chatted amiably with the rest of the women of the tower, but her mind was entirely on Clint. She distantly wondered if she’d have time to sneak down to their bedroom for a quicky before the party started, but realized Pepper would probably kill her if she ruined her hair or makeup.

The party starts in a whirl. Steve greets Darcy as she steps off the elevator and into the formal living and dining area that only gets used for these parties. He presses a kiss to her cheek and does an admirable job of not staring at her cleavage in the strapless dress Pepper had picked out for her. Darcy spots Tony across the room and excuses herself to thank him for the occasion before scooping up a glass of champagne from one of the roaming waiters. Her gaze flits across the assembled men in tuxedos until she finds the one she’s looking for and saunters up behind him.

“Hey, stranger,” she says quietly, one hand grabbing at his ass while tucking herself close to his back so no one can see how long her hand lingers.

“Hey yourself,” Clint says before turning around. His eyes are soft and Darcy can tell Tony’s had plenty of libations available for the guys all afternoon too. Clint takes in her dress, strapless and knee-length, and sighs. “You look incredible,” he whispers into her ear before taking the lobe between his lips and nibbling softly.

Darcy peeks over her shoulder and sees that everyone else at the party is involved in their own conversation, then takes a few steps backward urging Clint to follow her. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Clint takes the hint quickly and backs her against the wall. They’re tucked behind a china cabinet out of sight of the rest of the team for now so he’s not concerned about privacy as his hand skates down Darcy’s side and he takes her lips into his mouth. It’s the most passionate kiss they’ve been able to share all day and every member of their team is standing fifteen feet away from them. The minute their lips touch Darcy’s panties are soaked.

Darcy is pushing into Clint, leaning up into the kiss and nearly moaning with need. “I want to take you home,” she whispers to Clint, voice breathy and low.

“We are home, Darce,” Clint reminds her as he takes a minute step back to create just a little distance. “We’ve got the party…” He’s half hard for her already and he knows if he gets any closer there will be a distinctive tent in his pants. Tuxedos were made to cause erections, not hide them.

Her leg comes between his, thigh rubbing up against him exactly where he wants it. “Think about it,” Darcy says before leaning in to kiss him again. Which is the exact moment Wanda walks up to the china cabinet to admire something and Clint backs away from Darcy with a practiced ease. She’s positive anyone with a pulse could tell how turned on she is right now but Clint looks like he’s just left a knitting group with his grandma. Darcy drains the champagne glass that’s still in her hand and leaves the wall to follow Clint.

He doesn’t go far - there’s a server with a plate of spanakopita and Darcy knows it’s one of his weaknesses. She takes a seat on the nearby couch and begins talking with Jane while keeping an eye on Clint’s movements.

“Did you see the new Thin Mint Oreos in the store?” Jane is asking her as Clint approaches with a small place of food and sits beside her.

Darcy smiles as she adjusts her long hair over her right shoulder before leaning back into Clint. “I’ve been skeptical of the flavored Oreos since the start. I thought they may have had something with the peppermint variety, but Thin Mint?” She gesticulates with her left arm before lowering it onto Clint’s thigh, “It’s already a cookie. They’re going overboard.”

Once, late at night when the entire tower was silent, Clint had kissed Darcy’s naked shoulder and whispered they were his favorite of her features. She’d laughed, but it was a moment that had endeared him to her. Most of the men she had dated previously wouldn’t have dared confess such a thing to her, let alone admit that it wasn’t her breasts they adored.

Darcy may not be a spy or a secret agent, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t know how to use her assets wisely. Her bare shoulder is pressed against Clint’s chest, in perfect view when he glances down to look at her.

“I thought you’d say that Darcy,” Jane replies, “But really they’re delicious.”

“Of course you’d say that it’s junk food.” Darcy punctuates her final words with light squeezes to the sensitive skin on Clint’s inner thigh. She can tell she has his attention now, can almost feel his gaze on her. Thank gods for Thor coming and distracting Jane as Clint brings a hand up to trace her collarbone with his fingers. It’s everything she’d hoped for and too much all at once and if Clint doesn’t fuck her soon, she’s going to lose her mind. “I need more champagne,” she says to him before standing up and reaching for his hand.

They walk past at least two places where there’s champagne available, but Clint isn’t about to stop Darcy when she’s on a mission. She stops short just inside the hallway that lies past the dining room and Clint can’t help but collide with her, nearly throwing her to the floor.

It’s Darcy’s turn to push Clint into a wall now and she picks up right where she’d left off a few moments earlier - one thigh shoved between his two, mouth opened and gasping into Clint’s. She can hear Tony’s laugh somewhere nearby and a thrill goes through her before she grabs Clint’s tie and pulls him somehow closer to her body. His hips push forward into hers and she lets out a moan,“What if you took me now? Here?”

Clint, who is still trying desperately to keep it together for the both of them, pulls her hand off of his tie and rotates them so she is against the wall before taking a step back. “Honey, Steve and Tony are ten feet away from us.”

“I know,” comes Darcy’s throaty moan and Clint can feel an answering need pooling in his groin. He takes another step back and just surveys Darcy, pupils wide, chewing on her bottom lip with one leg crossed over the other tightly - anything just to get some friction at her center.

Clint makes a decision quickly, “Jarvis, lock the doors entering this hallway.” The door leading into the dining room slides shut with a click and he’s nearly positive Tony heard Darcy’s moan through the door just now. He crosses the distance between them in one stride, his hands reaching out to touch her shoulders before sliding down either side, hitching her dress up to her hips and shoving her panties down her legs.

Strong hands grab at Darcy’s waist and lift her up the wall with ease. She tries desperately to wrap her legs around Clint’s waist but he continues pushing her up, “Uh-uh. We have to go back to the party after this and I can’t have you ruining my tux. C’mere,” his arm moves to support her full weight as he moves her leg to drape over his shoulder. She mimics the move with her other leg and his hands move back to supporting her weight as his head nuzzles forward to the warm space between her thighs. “Fuck, you’re so wet right now.”

The vibration of his words buzzes against her folds and Darcy shoves her hips forward instinctively. She can feel his grip shift at the unexpected movement and Darcy knows that any other man would have dropped her just then. “Whoa there, Darcy. I need you to try and keep still,” he says into her thigh this time, wary of pushing her too far too soon.

Darcy takes two deep breaths before saying, “Okay. Can I -” her hands reach down to grasp at his forearms so she can steady herself. Clint doesn’t bother responding, just licks a hot path between her labia and swirls his tongue gently around her clit. He can feel her muscles tensing as she holds still and lets out a loud moan.

Part of Clint wants to pause to tell her to be quiet, but mostly he can’t believe how incredibly hot this is. He can still hear the party happening through the doorway. If he concentrates he can make out bits of conversation. Darcy is wet and trying desperately not to squirm in front of him and he knows it won’t take much for her to come. He darts his tongue to the sensitive skin of her inner labia and pulls one lip between his, then ducks lower to lick into her tight channel.

He’s fucking her with his tongue, nose bumping up against her clit every so often and sending shivers through her body. Darcy has been attracted to Clint’s arms since before she was attracted to Clint and she’s beginning to have a whole new appreciation for them. Even with as horny as she’s been all day, the knowledge that her bosses can hear her on the other side of the doorway is inexplicably making her wetter. She hears Tony’s boisterous laughter again at the same time Clint flicks the tip of his tongue against the sensitive, rough spot in her channel and she comes with a high pitched sigh.

Clint keeps his mouth where it is, slowing his pace as Darcy is winding down around him. When she squirms gently away from him he ducks his head, resting his forehead on the flat of her stomach and catching his breath. “How’re your legs?” he asks, eventually.

“Mmm,” Darcy says, flexing her toes with her head resting against the wall. “Tingly, kinda numb.”

“Thought so. Hold on,” Clint says as he shifts one arm under her and uses the other to help her legs off his shoulders, still holding her up against the wall. There’s a complicated move that Darcy is sure she wouldn’t be able to do if she weren’t completely boneless with bliss right now, and Clint is holding her bridal style. “Jarvis, can you direct me to the nearest bathroom?”

LED lights guide them down the hall to a doorway that Jarvis slides opened for them. There’s a bed inside and Clint can make out a bathroom in the connecting room. He lays Darcy down on the bed gently and smiles when she turns to her side and tucks in on herself. A few minutes later he returns with a damp washcloth and helps her clean up.

“What about you?” she asks, one hand stroking down his chest and towards his waist.

Clint grins and lightly pushes her hand away, “I can wait until later, but I didn’t think you could.”

“Got that right. Where are my panties? We should probably get back to the party.”

Clint pulls a small wad of fabric from the inside of his tuxedo jacket. He must have pocketed them earlier when Darcy wasn’t paying attention. “Here. But I’m keeping them hostage. You’ll get them after you’ve paid me back later tonight,” he winks at her and Darcy can feel a rush of desire flare through her again. She was in for a long night, and an even longer haul, with this one. She couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catemonsterq)!


End file.
